Love Story
by 111Cube111
Summary: pg13 for lata chaps. First attempt at a love story! no flames! RR It's basically a love story about ppgrrb..so yeah..Oo


Author's Note: Ello People! You know? Everyone has been writing these ooshy- mooshy lovey-dovey fics about the PPGs and RRBs falling in love, so I thought, what the hell? Why not give it a shot? Just to see what it feels like...And so here we are. I think this is a little different from what I usually write, I don't know how, but I feel like it is. Maybe it might be different to you too. This is going to be mostly about Buttercup's love life. Because it's gonna be in her POV okay? One thing though, I'm not going to make this nauseating. I know the fact that it's a my first love fic I've ever written is sick enough, but anyways, it's not gonna be like ya know...umm...like super gross...well damn it I can't find the exact words or examples so just bear with me here and read the story lol. Pleeeease?? *Note: The girls will be 16 and the boys as well. All of them have human physical features. Such as fingers, toes, smaller eyes, noses, etc... And...they lost their powers!! This is the first time I actually wrote them in a fic with them without their powers. So yeah... Okay so on with the fic after the disclaimer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any related characters. I'm just using them in my fic, but I'm not making money off of it. I also do not own any names of brand-name products or well-known people or well-known places. (For example, Ajax, Dairy Queen, Brandon Boyd, etc...)  
  
XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX  
  
The bright morning sun poured over my eyes like acid. "Urrrghhh..." I mumbled and turned over on my stomach, binding the bed-sheets tighter around my legs. Not even a few seconds went by when all of a sudden I felt something heavy pounce on my legs. "Owwwch!" I screamed and tried to toss myself up in the air to turn on my back. In doing so, I ended up falling off the bed with the fiend on my legs. Giggles arose in the room from my blond sister, her bright blue eyes shining and her golden hair gleaming in the light. I scowled at her as she just continued to giggle and cup her mouth like she used to do when she was little.  
  
I pushed her off my legs and walked to my closet. Well since I was already awake, might as well start the day right? I grabbed a black shirt with a green diamond shaped gem on it and black cargo pants and threw them on my bed. I then grabbed my other clothes necessities and tossed them on top of the rest. I felt my sister's stare boring through me. "What Bubbles? You know I hate it when you stare at me like that!" I growled facing her. She grinned and then pranced out of my door. I looked after her in confusion. "That can't be my sister," I muttered while shaking my head. I then trailed after her to go to the bathroom and shower.  
  
Fully cleaned and dressed I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen to see what the Professor cooked up for breakfast. Instead, I found my red- haired sister, Blossom serving pancakes in three white plates and weird Bubbles sitting at the table. Not even asking where our "father" was. I just sat down and ate rapidly. It was Bubbles turn to scowl. She gave me a slight turn up of the nose and began to eat in her elegant manner. I finished eating and quickly stood up from the table and headed out the door. Us three never talked much anymore like we used to. Only occasionally would we talk about school or boys or other stuff. We never talked about defending Townsville from monsters or other life threatening things well because first of all the monsters finally stopped invading the city and us girls lost our powers when we turned ten.  
  
I wasn't sure where my feet were taking me, but at least I wouldn't be bored inside the house. I ended up at the Townsville Park and decided to sit down on the swings since it was the most deserted, besides a boy who looked about my age. He was wearing an oversized, black jacket and the hood hid his face. His black baggy pants were covering most of his black high- tops(Converse shoes. To those who didn't know). I picked the swing farthest away from him (It was only a four-seat swing set. He was in the second seat to the left.) and began to swing. The creak of the rusty hinges was enough to drive someone mad, but I didn't mind too much. I felt the boy's eyes on me. I got irritated. Why the hell was everyone looking at me today?? I turned sharply towards him. "Can I help you?" I said disputatiously. I locked in eye contact with him. His bright emerald eyes were ablaze. I hate to admit, but he was rather good-looking.  
  
He smiled at me. I couldn't help but to smile back. "Are you new around here?" I asked. "'Coz I've never seen you around before." He stopped smiling. "Yeah, I'm new," he said, looking away from me and staring straight ahead while clutching the rusty chains of the swing. "I just moved here from California." I couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something and felt a slight hint of dejavous. I felt as if I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. "Oh, California," I said. "Did you have any relatives here? If you did, I'm pretty sure I know them or at least seen them around." He looked back at me. "No, my brothers and I just moved here because this area is a little more quiet and secret than anywhere else. But even if I did have relatives, how would you know who they were or looked like?" he questioned. I really didn't want to dig in to my past. I find it shameful. I don't want to be a has-been. "I know this city and it's people like the back of my hand. I used to protect it," I responded, absent-mindingly letting that last sentence slip. He raised his eyebrow, as if to say I'm-getting-somewhere. "Protected, huh? How so?" he said with a smirk. I bit my lip. His attitude changed sort of rapidly from distinct to sneaky. "I used to volunteer at the fire and police station," I said uneasily. "And not only that I've been through and through this city. So yeah..." I swallowed. There, it's not exactly lying, just...stretching the truth a little. "Oh," he said, resuming to his loner- type face. Though, I sensed that he wasn't buying it.  
  
We sat swinging on the creaking swings in a discomforting silence, staring straight ahead. 'I really wanted to keep this conversation going,' I thought. 'But how?' It startled me when he began to talk again. "So what about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked. I was relieved to have another topic to chat about. "Yeah," I said. "I have two other sisters.  
  
"Really? What do they look like? How old?"  
  
"They're the same age as me and one's a blond and the other's a redhead." I hoped he didn't think weird that we all had different hair colors.  
  
His eyes widened a little bit. "Really now? Well you'll have to show me them sometime. I hope they're as pretty as you are," He said quickly running his finger down my cheek at the last sentence and standing up. I felt my face flush and my heart leap in my throat. I hate it when people I barely know touch me. Hell, I hate it when anyone touches me! But for some reason I couldn't make myself hit him. I just froze. I'm guessing it was an upsetting balance. One wanted me to side with my own true self of not wanting to be touched and the other wanted me to let him touch me because he was cute. "Well, its time for me to get a move on," he said. "Later." With that he ran off.  
  
I stared after him with disbelief. "Umm...okay?" I said to no one. I blinked several times before finally hopping off the swing to go to the arcade. 'He's a little strange, but cool,' I thought. I walked through the sand pit of the swings and stepped onto the cement path of the park and onto the sidewalk. 'So today isn't all bad for being the beginning,' My thoughts jumbled on. 'I've met someone...'  
  
XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX  
  
Author's Note: Well this is the first chapter of my 'love story'. I hope you like it. Isn't it a little different? It feels weird to me. Lol. Well anyways don't forget to review! The love stuff doesn't happen til later on. So...yeah. Thanks a million you guys! 


End file.
